How I Met My Mother
by Flayne
Summary: Having lived too long a human life and still going, Mother Kagome is not as pleasant as in her mortal days.Or so her second child thinks.To find out more about her mother,she sets out on a journey to her only clue,the past down the well.drabbles SK imply
1. Chapter 1

How I met my Mother

**Summary**: Having lived too long a human life and still going, Mother Kagome is not as pleasant as in her mortal days. Or so her second child thinks. To find out what makes her mother tick, or not tick in this matter, she sets out on a journey to her only clue, the past down the well. Canonish AU. A story told in drabbles.

**AN**: For the general idea for this plot please visit my profile. If you actually like this idea and would like to contribute more ideas that fit into this universe, please feel free to tell me! Or even better, if you like the idea and would like to write about it...because I'm not terribly fond of my writing skills, but the bunny just won't let go....I will gladly lend you this idea!

**Disclaimer**: I would have had Kagome wear something more than just....that thing she wears, especially in winter, if I owned the story.

* * *

1.

Taking a deep breath, her head grew dizzy and she closed her eyes to stabilize herself for a moment. Her nose was not accustomed to so much lack of pollution in the air. For a brief second she wondered if she could die of oxygen poisoning here, but dismissed it into the back of her mind. Modern people should just enjoy this rare opportunity of environmental bliss without such joyless thoughts, and without having to fly off to some Caribbean islands.

_Wow. Japanese people not dying with tainted lungs. Yes. Must be nice here._

Birds chirping, leaves rustling, forest so clean you could practically hear the trees breathing, the perfect setting to make modern human stop and wonder and treasure in memory, but she did not stop nor consciously appreciate this scenery one bit.

She only had determination to achieve her self-set goal without which she would not go home. Failure would not be accepted this time. She would not leave this picture book place without having learned the way to ...

_A look. A turn. And she walked away with a sweep of her kimono, one broken sleeve, one damn _expensive_ broken sleeve, and leaving countless nameless, or so she hoped, broken, slaughtered victims in her wake. Her hidden feet stopped for one second in midstride and their owner spoke to her. The first words in a long long time. She suck in a breath and couldn't let it out. Her mother's very voice sent her small frame into involuntary shudder and she wondered for the millions time since ...that special point in time that she just can't remember, why she still bothered.  
_

_"Get lost."_

...well, to placate her mother.

She did not know, however, that said mother was the one who inherited her with those hard-headed-fool tendencies.

Thus, Hikari Higurashi set foot into the village.

* * *

End Note: Inofficial prompt drabble theme "Breath", 307 words, posted Nov 12, 09. Reviews, drabble theme suggestions, whatever are very appreciated! ;)


	2. Common

**Common**

He let himself be bandaged and hit the fox on the head, which earned himself a thump on his head, but that didn't stop him from manhandling the little man further. There was no explanation in the world for how he hated being incapacitated, and before he could even try to vent his frustrations on his little there was a rustling in the doorway and a young woman entered.

He didn't miss the way her eyes swayed from him to the other members and finally stopped in front of the young priestess, but there seemed to be no reason to worry.

Indeed, he had smelled her when she was still in front of the door, seen her when she entered and heard her voice when she bowed but he could not make out anything extraordinaire, for all of those attributes were so common, like any other human, no big nose, no pretty or ugly face, no fat belly or deformation, somewhere between the peasant type that agree to the monk's offer immediately and the princess type that agree after the exorcism, that he didn't bother to look up twice. Let the monk handle it.

"Good morning Inuyasha-sama, Houshi-sama, Taijiya-sama and Ma...Miko-sama. My name is Hikari and after I heard of your profession I have traveled far to find you. Please hear my humble request."

With all her sincerity she bowed again and the next comment made his head snap up.

"My family has come into possession of a rumored powerful jewel shard, hoping it would help solving the ...inconveniences my family was involved in. However-"

"Many Youkai attacked you and brought you more trouble?" The monk finished for her.

Surprised for a moment she nodded. "Yes, Houshi-sama, you can certainly put it that way, a man of true wisdom you are! So please, I do not have much money on me right now, but if it's possible, can you come to my hometown with me? We will reward you greatly then of course!"

No silence greeted her for the companions needed no time to think, or a certain hanyou needed no time think after the word juwel shard fell, so right away he gave the answer she was waiting for.

"What are we waiting for!? Let's go!"

"But Inuyasha, your wounds-!"

"Keh, I'm not as weak as you are, woman!"

A vein started to throb on the young priestress' forehead, foretelling impeding doom on the injured hanyou even before the curse left her mouth. The monk sighed and shook his head in acceptance. Of course money is a good thing, but this time they might demand for a much more valuable payment.


End file.
